


Water Cavalry Battle

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Bickslow asks for Lisanna's help with a water cavalry battle.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Water Cavalry Battle

"Yo, Lis!" Bickslow called out to her, wading through the pool towards the white-haired girl. "I need a partner for a water cavalry battle. You in?"

Lisanna looked him up and down. "Um... I don't think I can carry you on my shoulders...?" she offered tentatively.

He grinned and laughed. "Where'd you get that idea? I'll be the horse. Don't worry, it's against Ever. She might go easier on you since you're Elfman's sister."

"Your true motives come out!" Lisanna giggled. "Who's Evergreen's partner?"

"Elfman. Freed wanted nothing to do it and Laxus gets zappy when he gets riled up so he's not allowed."

Lisanna nodded. "Alright. This should be fun. Is there a prize if we win, though?"

"Awesome! And uh..." Bickslow thought about it for moment. "Bragging rights?"

That sounded about right. "That works for me."


End file.
